


Lucky

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: 7 days of Robron [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: 7 days of Robron Day 6: Robron + another character of your choice.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this on my computer forever but never managed to finish it. I’m still not 100% happy with it but hopefully someone will enjoy it.

“Excuse me, is Aaron working today? Aaron Livesy.”

“Aaron Livesy? He doesn’t work here anymore.” Cain told the young man who’d just walked into his garage. The kid looked familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on where he’d seen him before. “Who’s asking?”

“I’m an old friend of Aaron’s. I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d stop by and see how he’s doing. Do you know where I can find him?”

“Pub. Or the scrapyard.” Cain said and glanced at his watch. “Probably the scrap yard. Holey Scrap. Do you need directions?”  
  
“If you could give me the address, my sat nav will find it.” The man said and gestured at his car.  
  
***  
“I am never letting you anywhere near any of my teachers again!” Liv shouted at Robert as she slammed the car door shut and stomped up to the portacabin.  
  
“What have you done?” Aaron asked as Robert got out of the car.

“Nothing!”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” Aaron said, nodding at the sulking teenager sitting in front of the locked portacabin.

Robert sighed.

“They were being difficult about her getting Friday off.”

“But we cleared that with the school ages ago.”

“Yeah so I went in there and had a chat with her teacher to explain that.” Robert said. “A chat, Aaron. Just a chat. Who do you think I am, Cain?” He added when he saw the look on his husband’s face.

Aaron chuckled.

“Alright, so it’s sorted then?”

“Yeah. Only she has a presentation on Friday they didn’t want her to miss. So I convinced her teacher to let her do it Thursday. And now she hates me because she has less time to prepare.”

“Oi!” Aaron called out to Liv. “Since when do you care so much about your studies?”

“You two are always yelling at me to do better in school.”

“Yeah and you never listen.” Robert replied.

Liv rolled her eyes.

“I can never get it right with you two. If I don’t go to school you yell at me, if I do go and care about my grades you also yell at me.”

“What kind of presentation is it anyway?” Aaron asked, ignoring his sister’s complaints.

“Business and Economics.” Robert told him.

“Since when do you take that?”

Liv shrugged.

“A while. Seemed easier than German.”

Aaron laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Liv asked, annoyed.

“You know what Robert does for a living right? He does at least 3 of these business presentations a week.” Aaron said, sitting down next to his sister.

“Really?”

Robert shrugged.

“Yeah. I mean three a week is a bit much maybe… but I’ll help you study.”

“See? Disaster averted.” Aaron said, bumping his shoulder against Liv’s.

“Right. Sorry for biting your head off, Rob..”

“It’s alright, I’m used to it by now.” Robert replied laughingly. “Just let me grab my stuff from my desk and we’ll head home to deal with your homework.”

“It’s locked.” Aaron told him, handing him the keys. “Adam’s at the hospital with Vic and I just got back from a pick up in Leeds.”

“Hospital?” Robert asked, worried.

“Just a check-up. They’re finding out if they’re having a boy or girl, remember?”  
   
“Right. Yeah… uhm... slipped my mind I guess.”

“Cos he’s too busy being groomzilla over your wedding.” Liv teased. “Aaron, our suits have to match the flowers. Aaron, what colour do you think we should get for the table cloths? Aaron, what do you think of this font for the wedding invites? Aaron where do you want to go for our honeymoon? Aaron can we have the ceremony in that old stinky barn? Aaron what colour is your suit? Aaron? I can’t plan this wedding on my own, Aaron.” She said, mocking Robert. “It’s like he’s making up for not getting to do it last time.”

“Do you want my help or not, Flaherty?” Robert said and laughed as he gently pushed her towards his car after grabbing his papers. “See you at home tonight?” He asked Aaron.

“I thought we could go over to the pub. Spend some time with mum and grab a bite to eat.”

Robert nodded.

“Sure. Meet you there then.” He said and leaned in and kissed Aaron. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Aaron smiled as he watched Robert get in the car with Liv and drive off. In three days’ time they would finally be making their marriage official. They’d planned on just taking a quick trip to the registry office at first but their family had talked them into having a proper wedding. Or tried to at least. In the end they’d reached a compromise of a trip to the registry office and a party in the pub afterwards. No polar bears involved this time.

He allowed himself to daydream for another minute before grabbing his gloves and getting back to work.  
  
“Sorry mate, I’m on my own today so whatever you want will have to wait until tomorrow.” Aaron called out a little while later when he saw an unfamiliar car drive onto the yard. The driver either didn’t hear him or ignored him because they parked the car and turned off the engine.

Aaron sighed and walked over and tapped on the driver’s side window.

“Listen mate, I’m really busy today and – Ed?!”

“Hey there.” The other man said, smiling, as he got out of the car.

“What... What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I’d stop by to see how you were doing. Haven’t really heard from you in ages.”

“In the neighbourhood? You live in France.”

“Lived. I’m moving to Leeds actually. Signed with a team based there.” Ed explained. “I stopped by the garage but they said you don’t work there anymore.”

“No... I mean... yeah I uh... Adam and I started this scrapyard a while ago.” Aaron told him. “Why didn’t you say you were coming?”

Ed shrugged.

“It was a spur of the moment thing. I was going to get a flight but then I thought I’d drive and stop here to see you. But I guess I should have let you know... since you’re busy here.”  
  
“Yeah... Adam isn’t in today and we’re already behind... the past few weeks have been a bit crazy. How long are you in town for?”

“That depends... how long until you have time for me?” Ed asked.  
  
“How about a drink in the pub?” Aaron suggested. “I’ll be done here at five, I’ll meet you there at six?”

“Alright. Woolpack right?” Ed asked and Aaron nodded. “Ok, I’ll find it.”  
  
***  
“Charity where the hell are you?” Chas hissed after hearing the familiar beep of the other woman’s voicemail. “You were supposed to be here half an hour ago.”

“Pint please, when you’re ready.”

“One moment, I’ll be right there.” Chas replied, not looking up from her phone. She scrolled through her messages one more time, making sure she hadn’t missed anything from Charity before giving up and turning her attention back to her customers.

“Right, a pint was it? ..Ed?”

“Hello.” Ed said, giving her a friendly smile.

“Does Aaron know you’re here?” Chas asked and the man nodded.

“Yeah I stopped by the scrapyard earlier. I’m meeting him here for a drink but I’m a little early. Is he in the back?”

“Uh no love. He doesn’t live here anymore. Moved out a few months ago.”

“Oh... he didn’t say he had a flat in the village.”

“Not a flat. He lives in Mill Cottage with... – Oh Rob thank god you’re here.” Chas said, moving from behind the bar and grabbing Robert’s arm.

“What? Why? Since when are you happy to see me?” Robert asked.

“Don’t be silly, you’re family.”

“Uhuh...”

“And you know how to pull a pint and I’m desperate.”

“You want me to look after the pub for you?”

“Yes. Please? Charity was supposed to be here half an hour ago but she’s nowhere to be found and I have an appointment.”

“I would but I promised Liv I’d help her with her homework...” Robert started. “But I guess I can multitask.” He added quickly when he saw the look on Chas’ face.

“You’re a lifesaver. Feel free to yell at Charity when she gets here... if she ever turns up. I have to run now or I’ll miss my appointment.”

“Appointment? You mean your date with DS Wise? Or do we call him Jason now?” Robert teased.

Chas froze and almost dropped her phone in shock.

“What? How do you know? Wait. Never mind. I don’t even want to know. Just don’t tell Aaron.”

Robert smirked.

“How do you think I know?”

“How come you two know all about me when I know next to nothing about what’s going on in your lives?”

“Small village.”

“Hold on. You’re letting Sugden look after the bar while you’re going out with a copper?” Cain interrupted. “Who are you and what have you done with Chas?”

“Are you offering your services then, Cain?” Chas asked. “Serve pints all night instead of drinking them.”  

“I could do it.”

“Drink me out of a business more like. He actually has experience working in bars. And he’s family.” Chas said, grabbing her bag and coat and heading out the door. “If you want a pint, Robert is your man today.”  
  
“I’m keeping an eye on you Sugden.” Cain warned Robert who just shrugged.

“I’m more afraid of Chas than of you.” He said and turned to Liv. “And I want you sat right here, at this bar, with your books, where I can keep an eye on you.”

Liv rolled her eyes but did what she was told.

“I could help out in the pub first. Collect empty glasses and stuff.”

“No need, it’s not that busy. And you nearly took my head off over that presentation of yours so we’re going to make sure you get top marks on this.”

“I’m almost done with my research. Just have to put it in PowerPoint and figure out what to say.”

“Alright. Show me what you’ve got so far.”

“I reckon you should actually serve some people while you’re behind that bar, Sugden.” Cain said, grinning into his pint.

“Sugden – Dingle actually, Cain. We didn’t want to tell anyone until the wedding but the paperwork came in today.” Robert teased and laughed at the look of horror on Cain’s face before turning to the man waiting at the bar. “Sorry for the wait. What can I get you?”

“Pint please.”

Robert nodded and poured a pint and placed it on the bar.

“There you go.”

“Thanks. Could you open up a tab for me?”

“Sure. You planning on sticking around? Haven’t seen you around the village before.”

“Just for a few days. Meeting an old friend here. Well... my ex really.”

“Oh drinks with the ex. That could be dangerous.”

The other man laughed.

“The good kind of danger though. See if the old sparks will still fly, you know.”

“Right, good luck to you then mate.” Robert said went to join Liv at the other end of the bar to help her with her homework.

Fifteen minutes later Aaron walked into the pub, surprised to see his husband behind the bar.

“Hey.” He greeted Robert, leaning over the bar to kiss him hello. “What did I miss here?”

“Your mum had a date with DS Wise and Charity didn’t show up for her shift.”

“And she left you in charge?”

“Don’t sound so surprised. I know how to pull a pint.” Robert defended himself.

“Going out with a copper has messed with your mum’s head.” Cain cut in.

“He’s keeping an eye on me.” Robert explained. “I told him about our surprise announcement for the wedding.”

“Our what?”

“How we’re changing our surnames after the wedding. Sugden – Dingle.” Robert said, amused at Cain scowling at him over the top of his pint glass.

“Don’t wind him up. You know what he’s like.” Aaron said, rounding the bar to get himself a pint. “We’re keeping our own names.” He told Cain.

“And why should his name go first anyway?” Liv asked. “Dingle – Sugden sounds so much better.”

“Well we’re not changing our names so it doesn’t matter what comes first, does it?”

“And stop trying to distract us from your homework. Come on, we’re almost done.” Robert told her and grabbed her notepad to go over her notes again.

“Aaron, hey. Over here.” Ed called out, waving Aaron over to his table. “I didn’t see you come in.”

Aaron grabbed his drink and walked over to him and sat down, practically feeling Robert’s eyes on his back.

“I only just got here. So how have you been?”

They chatted for a while, mostly about Ed’s career and people they both knew in France until Ed noticed Aaron’s ring.

“Well… I don’t have to ask you what’s new with you.” He said and pointed at his own ring finger.

Aaron gave him a sheepish smile.

“Yeah…”

“Aaron Livesy, a married man. Who would have thought.”

“It’s Dingle now actually. I took my mum’s last name about two years ago. My dad and I didn’t get on.”

Ed nodded.

“So who is the lucky guy that put that ring on your finger?”

“The same guy that got you that pint I suppose. His name is Robert.”

Ed looked over Aaron’s shoulder at Robert who was serving Bernice a glass of wine.

“What? Him?”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know. He doesn’t really seem like your type.”

“What’s my type then? Fit rugby players?” Aaron joked and both men laughed.

“So how do you know him?”

“We had an affair. He was married. To a woman. He’s bi.” Aaron said, suddenly very interested in his beer.

“Wow. You know most people usually meet their partner at a party or something.” Ed said laughingly.

“Yeah well, I don’t do things like most people. You know that.”

“Good point.”

“He’s a good guy. We’ve had our ups and downs, but we’re good now. Happy.”

“How long have you been married then?”

“We had a commitment ceremony in the pub last February.” Aaron explained. “We’re getting legally married this Friday actually.”

“Really? Well.. congratulations.”

“Thanks. When do you have to be in Leeds? You should come. Free booze. And Rob’s sister is in charge of the catering so the food will be amazing.”

“Sounds tempting. But I have to be in Leeds by Thursday.”

“Oh. Too bad. Maybe we can meet up when you’re settled in Leeds?”

“Sure. That would be nice.” Ed said and finished the last of his beer. “I’m pretty tired from driving all day, I got a room in the B&B down the road and I think I’m going to go sleep for the next 12 hours.”

Aaron chuckled.

“Alright. Have a good night mate. I live in The Mill. It’s down the road. Don’t leave without saying goodbye yeah?”

“I won’t. Congrats again man. Tell Robert he’s a lucky guy.” Ed said and got up.

Aaron got up and joined Robert behind the bar.

“Who was that?” Robert asked.

“Ed. On his way to Leeds from France.”

“Ed? As in your ex Ed?”

“Yep. He said to tell you you’re a lucky guy.”

Robert smiled.

“Yeah I know I am. I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”


End file.
